goodbye, warrior princess
by ActxallyAlexis
Summary: tons of scallison and allisaac feels along with a little bit of allydia and stydia. i really missed Allison Argent when I wrote this.


Allison strung her arrow, her eyes glued to the creature as she watched it tear apart Isaac, hearing his anguish caused her physical pain, like a knife searing through her heart. Although of course it killed her emotionally to see him in pain, knowing how afraid he was. She could see it better than almost anyone. Her eyes flickered to Isaac, the fear she had for him was more than she could handle. She refused to let an unnatural death rip away all the chances of happiness that he deserved to have. He deserved to stand strong with the pack and with everyone who loved him and to grow old and to do everything he always wanted. He had become part of her family, as well as someone who had wormed a way into her heart and she began to love him, and she refused any chances of losing him. Her anger was fueled and she released the arrow and watched it pierce the Oni in the middle of its chest. Hearing it's scream of anguish and watched it disappear into a puff of black smoke. The Nogistune watched- He had begun to realize what a _threat_the brunette huntress really was and his smirk curled onto his lips as he decided what to do about this suddenly clear threat.

Allison felt relief and glee fill her at her accomplishment and she turned to fend off the Oni when a sword pierced her stomach, a soft gasp of surprise and pain escaping her lips and her eyes went wide. As she was falling, she could hear Scott say her name and heard his loud footsteps rushing to catch her before she hit the ground. She looked up at him and felt a warm feeling explode in her chest; the feeling that never really went away when she looked at Scott. The first boy she ever loved was holding her and that's all that mattered to her. She kept them safe. She kept _him_ safe. He would go home to his mother and she would be relieved that her only son survived yet another supernatural chaos. He would lead the pack and be there for Stiles as he'd always had been, for Lydia who needed him since the two had an undeniable connected as experiencing the same situation, for Kira who he'd began to be fond of and who made him smile, for Isaac who needed the support. Scott was holding her and she felt_safe_. She always felt less afraid when Scott was near, his warm hand encompassing hers or just the way he'd look at her with the silent promise of keeping her safe. Only this time he was too late and she knew him best to know that this was killing him.

"Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?" She was gasping out the questions as fast as she could, the anxiousness plaguing her. Lydia. Lydia needed to be safe. She hoped that they had found her. She hoped Stiles was with her, the real Stiles. The Stiles that loved her (and the one that she loved even if she wouldn't admit it, Allison always knew). She hoped he would be with Lydia all the while she needs him.

"Yeah, she's okay," Scott told her and relief flooded through her. Lydia would be safe. She would be okay. "I can't-" Scott was holding her hand and she watched confusion and fear and grief on his expressions that usually were filled with so much brightness and happiness and love, "I_ can't _take your pain." He told her and she could tell he didn't understand why he couldn't. He could always take someone's pain and he couldn't take hers now. It was enough to set fear in his heart and she ached to tell him that it was okay. That she would be okay. That he would be too. That they all would be okay. This wasn't happening, it was just another nightmare of events and by morning light, they'd all be safe and they'd figure out how to save everyone like they always did. But this time, she knew she couldn't promise him any of that. She couldn't promise that it was okay.

"That's because it doesn't hurt," She told him softly and watched the realization fill his features and as he was beginning to speak, _"It's okay." _It was the one thing she had always told him and the one thing that the both of them were holding onto. Things were always okay before, they_ always _got through everything and everyone was safe and alive. Things were always fixable and would always be okay. It was the one thing she could think of telling him that she had told him so many times before- that he had told her so many times before during dangerous situations or regular teenage ones.

She knew Scott could hear her labored breathing and her heartbeat slowly fading, her eyes starting to lose the spark of life and he was feeling her die and there was nothing she could do. That's what hurt her the most; she _couldn't _take Scott's pain. Once upon a time, Allison was able to be everything for him; a lover, a friend, an anchor. She didn't know it at first but she was the one that calmed the werewolf raging inside of him that was always threatening to tear it's way out. She was the one who made him feel whole. She made him better in so many ways; and he'd done the same to her.

"No, Allison," He whispered, choking on the tears that they both knew were coming. She longed to reach up and wipe them away.

"_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay,_" She repeated over and over, "It's perfect," It was- as perfect of a moment as heartbreaking of one but she couldn't have asked for a better way to have her exit than being able to say goodbye to him, to know he was safe in her final moments, "I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I've ever loved. The person I'll _always _love," A slight smile desperately wanted to curl onto her lips if she had the strength, "I- I love- I love_you,_ Scott... Scott McCall," She found it hard to finish, her breathing was shallow and her lungs were working too hard in a struggle to keep her alive. It was the last time she could ever tell him those words. She needed to make sure he knew that she loved him more than she could ever love anyone.

Don't- please don't, Allison _don't, please_," He was begging a fruitless argument. Scott couldn't bear it, feeling her die and hearing her final words to him. He wanted more conversations with her and more chances to tell her how he felt about her and to be side by side. He wanted to be able to reach over and touch her arm or her cheek or hold her hand in his because he knew it comforted the both of them. He wanted to hear her laugh, see her smile and her eyes sparkle. To hear the sound of her voice. Allison and Scott side by side fighting to protect their friends and their friends protecting them; that's how it_always_ was. There was also the beginning of a gaping whole; the feeling that came along with losing a member of a pack. Her absence was already haunting him even while she was still there. This is when he realized the true meaning of an open wound; losing Allison forever was the true meaning of the words he'd used to describe the distance between them before when they broke up and now it was her death that made it final. An Allison shaped whole was forming in his heart and he could do nothing to stop it. Scott always wanted to save everyone and he couldn't save the person that he thought he always could keep safe.

"You have to tell my dad," Allison desperately tried to tell him what she figured out, what could possibly save all of them while she couldn't, "You have to tell my dad-" She gasped out, "Tell him- Tell him- you have to tell him," The air was escaping her, she was unable to finish and she was feeling the feeling of what it felt like. The screaming and then the silence. It was painless almost; leaving and her eyes fluttered shut and her hand dropped from Scott's. Scott held her, sobbing and it was loud and full of grief and anguish, holding her like it was the only thing he was capable of doing. He pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead, holding her close to him as the last source of protection he could give her. Her father had stopped at the gate, his horrified expression would haunt Scott forever. Isaac found it hard to breathe, curled up and unable to move. Kira stood away from him, her eyes filled with grief for the girl she never got to know and the sorrow that resided in her heart as she watched Scott. Lydia's loud wail could be heard echoing. It wasn't just the wail of a banshee but also the cries of a frightened, sorrow-filled teenage girl who lost her sister, her screams of Allison and the sobs that racked through her body as she was clinging to Stiles. She burrowed her face into his shirt, soaking it with her tears as she clung to him as the only source of comfort she could find. Even in his current state, being near him made her feel like she wasn't so alone.

"I love you," Scott whispered into her hair. He knew she couldn't hear him but he couldn't live with himself if he held the words in. She died doing what he knew she always wanted to do; die protecting those who cannot protect themselves. That went for all of them in the times that they couldn't; even the ones with claws and fangs and could heal, not just Stiles and Lydia and any other human. She died protecting who she loved and he knew she was content with that. He never let go of her hand until he was forced to; the hand of the first girl he ever loved and the person he knew he would always love.


End file.
